Yeti Zombie
For other uses, see Yeti. Yeti Zombie is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. It serves as a boss in Garden Ops. The health of Yeti Zombies is lower than the other bosses, but they can be an extreme nuisance when fighting other zombies or bosses. Despite their size, Yeti Zombies are quite fast and difficult to land a hit on when they are moving around. Zombie Yetis mostly use ranged attacks, but they will freeze the player(s) if approached. Abilities *Icicle Throw: Throws a chunk of ice at its target. Causes slowed movement. *Icicle Strike: Starts doing a dance that causes icicles to fall, which damage and slows the player if they get hit. *Ice Shockwave: Deals 4 damage and freezes all nearby plants for a short time. Super Yeti Wave A Super Yeti Wave occurs when all three Zomboss slots land on the Yeti Zombie's face. A cutscene will occur, showing it coming out of an ice floe and the battle will start. Besides there being a lot of Yeti Zombies, Arctic Troopers will back up the yetis. Stay away from them and kill the Arctic Troopers first. Strategies Unlike the Zombie Yeti in Plants vs. Zombies, this Yeti is proven to be a challenge, especially on harder difficulties. The Yeti Zombie's main attack is throwing an icicle at the player. This attack is not strong, but inflicts a slowing effect similar to most ice elemental characters. This could lead to some serious problems when dealing with large groups of zombies. When the Yeti Zombie dances, it will call an Icicle Strike similar to the Corn and Cone Strikes. This Icicle Strike hits the player(s) rapidly and slows then down. Occasionaly, Yeti Zombie will jump and release a blast of Ice, freezing all plants near it. This makes Chompers nearly useless against them. Like the Gargantuar, they are immune to freezing, but it can be burned, poisoned and gooped. Tips: Never try to use Burrow or Chomp against this zombie because it will never work. Also, attacking from roofs or other elevated areas is not recommended, as the Icicle strike will prove devastating and sometimes fatal. Trivia *Despite freezing the player when they get close, they do not seem to attack, and the player does not stay frozen for long. *It explodes upon death, meaning it could be a robot like Treasure Yeti in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *It is a coward amongst zombies, tending to retreat when attacked. If the player gets close enough, they can see the yeti shielding itself. *Like the Gargantuar, it is immune to the freeze effects of the Ice-shroom. *Yeti Zombie seems to be the boss with the longest range, as it can shoot plants from very far away. *This is the only boss that can't summon zombies. **The Disco Zombie can summon Backup Dancers in groups of four. **The Gargantuar can launch an Imp Punt. **The Giga Gargantuar can launch three Giga Imps. **The Baron von Bats can summon Vampire Zombies in groups of four. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Zombies Category:Bosses